1. Brief Description of the Prior Art
For the purpose of providing the most efficient storage of aircraft having relatively large wing span dimensions in a minimum of hanger space, it has heretofore been proposed to construct hangar buildings for receiving and housing these aircraft so that the hangars enclose and define a plurality of interfitted T-shaped hangar spaces in which the hangar spaces are complementary in configuration, and open at opposite sides of the hangar so that the aircraft stored therein are staggered, with the tail sections of the adjacent housed aircraft extending toward opposite sides of the hangar. These so-called T-hangars enable the maximum number of similar aircraft with large wing span dimensions to be parked, housed and maintained in a minimum enclosed area.
In constructing T-hangars of the type described, conventional practice to the present time has been to provide a roof which is supported upon a plurality of truss-type roof frames overlain by secondary framing members. The truss-type primary roof framing members extend transversely across the T-hangars and are supported in cantilevered fashion. Thus, a central, vertically extending supporting beam is extended upwardly to the central lower side of the truss frame member and provides support at this point. One end of the truss member is then secured to another vertically extending supporting member which is located at one side of the hangar. A plurality of the described transversely extending truss frame members are, of course, spaced along the length of the hangar, with the distance which separates adjacent truss members generally being that which is needed to accommodate the tail section of an aircraft housed in the hangar.
In order to permit a much larger space to exist longitudinally of the hangar at the opposite side of the hangar from that which will house the tail section, it is necessary that the second end of each of the truss members be cantilevered; that is, unsupported. In this way, no obstructing, vertically extending structural supporting members are located at the second end of each truss member, and this enables an opening to be formed at one side of the hangar to pass the extended wings of the aircraft when it is moved into the hangar.
The cantilevered means of support of the roof framing members which has previously been used and employed in the manner described has required the usage of heavy truss members of a thickened central section and of generally triangular overall configuration, and such structural members are expensive to fabricate and to utilize in construction. Their use has been required, however, in order to provide structural strength adequate to support the roof upon the cantilevered framing members constituted by the trusses, and to permit the necessary openings to be provided at the opposite sides of the hangar for passage of the wings of aircraft moved into the storage space provided.
2. General Description of the Present Invention
The present invention provides an improved construction of a T-hangar for housing aircraft, which construction permits conventional stock beams of I- or H-shaped cross-sectional configuration to be employed in the roof construction as primary framing members. The need for using heavy, specially shaped truss members in an expensive construction in order to provide cantilevered supports for the roof is eliminated.
Broadly described, the aircraft hangar construction of the invention includes a plurality of horizontally extending, transverse primary roof frame members which are each supported at a medial portion thereof by a vertically extending supporting member which contacts the lower side of the respective transverse primary frame member. Horizontally extending longitudinal roof frame members are secured to each of the opposite ends of each transverse roof primary frame member and extend normal thereto with these longitudinal frame members at opposite ends of the transverse roof frame members being located in substantially the same horizontal plane as the transverse roof frame members. At least two vertical supporting members are employed for supporting each of the longitudinal roof frame members, and these are positioned at locations which are spaced inwardly therealong from the opposite ends of each longitudinal roof frame member. The longitudinal roof frame members, and their associated vertical supporting members collectively define the opposed spaced planes of opposed parallel longitudinal sides of the T-hangar.
Partition subassemblies are located within the hangar between the planes of the opposed parallel sides of the hangar as defined by the longitudinal roof frame members and their associated vertical supporting members. Each of the partition subassemblies includes a plurality of vertical compartment walls which preferably define at least two complementary T-shaped hangar spaces which are contiguous to each other and open respectively at opposite sides of the hangar, thereby facilitating the entry of aircraft into each of the adjacent complementary T-shaped hangar compartments from opposite sides of the hangar. The described vertical walls of each pair of complementary contiguous T-shaped hangar compartments include three defining walls which are disposed intermediate the planes of the opposed longitudinal side walls of the hangar, and which are each connected to at least one of the vertical supporting members used for supporting a transverse primary roof frame member.
The described T-hangar construction provides support for the transverse primary roof frame members at the opposite ends thereof by the connection there established between these primary frame members and the longitudinal frame members to which they are connected. Cantilevering of the transverse primary roof frame members is thus eliminated, and such frame members can be constructed, and are preferably constructed, of readily available I-beams or H-beams.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the T-hangar construction of the invention further includes an improved roof eave construction in which a simpler and less expensive structural arrangement is provided for securing the longitudinal side wall panels to the transverse primary roof frame members, and for mounting sliding or rolling hangar doors adjacent such side wall panels.
An important object of the present invention is to provide an improved T-hangar construction which can be constructed at lower cost, and yet provides greater structural strength and stability than such hangars as previously constructed.
A further object of the invention is to provide a T-hangar construction for aircraft in which the roof of the hangar structure can be only slightly pitched or inclined, and can be more readily and easily assembled than in prior T-hangar constructions.
A further object of the invention is to eliminate the necessity for providing a cantilevered roof section in a T-hangar constructed to facilitate the entry of large-winged aircraft into the opposite sides thereof for housing in contiguous, oppositely facing T-shaped compartments.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the invention is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate such preferred embodiments.